


Fork in the Road

by Madashatters



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hospitals, Hurt, Love Triangles, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: You never thought you’d have to choose between Cheryl and Veronica; arguably, the two most important people in your life. You never thought they’d ever feel the same way about you in general. But you have to choose, so you do. Then life rears it’s ugly head and you can’t help but feel you chose poorly.





	Fork in the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Requested: Can I get an angsty imagine where the reader has to pick between Veronica or Cheryl and the reader is just super confused on what to do but they pick Cheryl because they think that’s the choice they want but Veronica gets shot and is stuck in a life or death situation and the Reader realizes that it has been Veronica all along but it could possibly be too late. You can pick the ending ! Thank youuu

You thought you had made the right decision, really you did. Cheryl was amazing, rough around the edges, sure, but she was the sweetest person deep down. She deserved to be happy and she _was_ with you, she was the happiest you had ever seen her.  That’s what mattered. But as you stared down at Veronica; her tan skin now pale, her luscious hair now matted down and oily, you wondered whether you had made a mistake.  And if it was too late to try and make it right.

* * *

\----

The first time you met Cheryl Blossom was a day you’d always remember. She was still kind, the hate of the world hadn’t gotten to her yet, and the two of you became fast friends. If every now and then you wished for more than that then that was a secret just for you. Now Veronica, was a force to be reckoned with when you first saw her. You sat next to Cheryl at tryouts, simply there to make sure Cheryl wasn’t too brutal. Her angry speech towards Cheryl, and you, left you speechless and you knew she’d be the death of you. You never knew why Cheryl always held some hate in her heart for the raven haired girl but, looking back, maybe the reason was you.

The problem started because you were so oblivious, so in a way it really was all our fault, though both girls would say otherwise. You just couldn’t believe that not one, but two, beautiful, independent, women would feel the same way about you. Since you didn’t catch the hints; the touches and cuddles, the long glances and flirty lines, from both. They had to tell you. Veronica had told you while the gang was hanging out at her place, almost nonchalant like it meant nothing. It was truth or dare because there was nothing else to do and, surprisingly, she chose truth. “Who would you date out of the five of us?” Kevin asked.

She had smirked, even leaned back without a care in a world, “I’d date Y/N in a heartbeat.” Your eyes widened in shock but the game went on and you pushed the answer aside. Until it was time to go and Veronica stopped you before you could go with the rest. She stepped close, playing with the lapel of your jacket, “I wasn’t kidding you know.” She looked up at you through her eyelashes and you finally knew what a gazelle felt like looking into the eyes of a lion. She leaned in and whispered in your ear, “I’d be a great girlfriend.” She leaned back, an innocent smile on her face while your heart beated a mile a minute. She fixed your jacket and straightened out, “We’d be a cute couple, no?” All you could do was nod and be sent on your way.

Cheryl had told you during a sleep over. When she was tired but trying to stay awake just for you. Her voice gentle and quiet as she fought her impending dream. She laid on her bed, her face towards you and her eyes closed, with the sweetest smile on her face. You weren’t positive that she wasn’t asleep. So you just looked at her and wondered how lucky you were to have her in your life. Then her eyes opened and you were caught red handed, but still, she smiled. She shuffled closer to you, “Thank you.”

Your eyebrows furrowed, “For what, Red.”

“Being here,” Her eyes were wide as she stared into yours and you found yourself completely hypnotized. “I’m glad that I have such an amazing person in my life.”

Maybe the time was finally getting to you, or maybe it was something else, but you couldn’t stop yourself from holding her face with your hand and stroking her cheek with your thumb. You smiled, “Funny, I was just thinking the same thing.”

Her smile grew soft as she closed her eyes again and shuffled closer to you and further into her bed. Her head was so close from laying on your chest and it hurt how badly you wanted that to be the case. Then, in her almost asleep state, she mumbled, “I might love you Y/N.” And suddenly, you wanted all the space in the world.

* * *

\----

It wasn’t that you didn’t feel the same for them. They were the most beautiful girls you’ve ever met, of course you felt the same. And it wasn’t just that. Cheryl had let you in, she had accepted you into the small group of people who actually get to see the real her. When Jason died, instead of pushing you away, she pulled you in. She let you see her heartbroken and sobbing, she had called you when she needed you, she trusted you. Every moment with her was something you cherished because it was a moment no one else got to experience. It was just between you and her. Even then, she was still fierce and loyal. The amount of times she had ripped someone apart because of something they said to you was more than you could remember. She was more protective than anyone and you loved it. You saw a future with her that you craved for but you never thought it could be a reality.

But Veronica, she was different too. She called you out and never let you get away with anything. She was bossy and controlling but in a way that was almost endearing. The moment she decided that you were good enough to be her friend, she welcomed you with open arms. She pulled you into a friend group that hated you because of who you were associated with. She had talked so much about you that their opinion changed and now, they’re your best friends. She was a force to be reckoned with and you were constantly in the eye of the storm. Then there were the moments where she doubted her own strength, where she wondered if what she knew was true, and in times like that, she’d call you. She’d admit she needed help and be vulnerable the only way she knew how. She was a dream you never thought you would have.

Now both of them are possibilities and you had no idea what to do. So, at first, you did nothing.

* * *

\----

After telling you, Veronica was more straightforward than you had ever seen her, which said a lot. She’d playfully sit in your lap, kiss your cheeks as hello and goodbye, any way she could find to touch you, she used. Cheryl, surprisingly, didn’t fight. At least, not how you thought she would. Instead of getting mad that you sat with Veronica and everyone, she simply sat down next to you and ate her lunch.There were no snide remarks or cat fights, she would just smile and lean into you. The most she had done was roll her eyes. She wasn’t giving up, she simply made herself known.  And that somehow pushed Veronica even more. Her playfulness morphed into possessiveness and the more aggressive she became with showing how she felt, so did Cheryl. It was an endless cycle. It had gotten to the point where you would leave a class and be met with them both, waiting to walk you to the next one. You didn’t know what to do. Your heart was being tugged into two different directions like some teen book and you chose to do nothing instead of pick. You didn’t know who to go to to figure it out, everyone was biased and the ones you usually went to were the ones you were trying to pick between. But Betty was worried, which meant you had to talk about it at _some_ point. She had stopped you from leaving the lounge when everyone else, glaring at Veronica and Cheryl to move along. Her glare fell and softened when she looked at you, “Y/N, what’s going on with them?”

You fell onto the couch, your head in her hands and when she settled down next to you, you told her everything. She rubbed your back when you were done, trying to give you some comfort, “I don’t know what to do, Bets.” 

“You gotta pick one of them, Y/N.” You groaned which caused her to smile despite the situation, “I know but you can’t keep stringing them along like this.”

“I know.” 

* * *

\----

You picked Cheryl. There was no future where you couldn’t see yourself with her and you told her just that. Her smile had warmed your heart to no end and her kiss helped it spread to the rest of your body. You were beyond happy and so was she, everything suddenly felt right. When Veronica had found out, her smile was tight and some of the warmth died down. But it was still there. 

It was months later when the call came. You had snuck into Cheryl’s room, careful of her mother’s watchful eye, and settled behind her. Even asleep, she shuffled further into your arms and you had smiled while your arm wrapped around her waist. Your eyes had just closed when your phone filled the room with light. Cheryl grumbled and held onto your arm, “Go to sleep.” And you were happy to listen and ignore the call. Except it continued and when you didn’t answer, Cheryl’s phone mirrored yours, and neither of you could ignore it anymore. 

You answered the fourth call, “Hello?” 

“Y/N, it’s Veronica, we’re at the hospital,” Betty was talking fast and panicked. “She’s in emergency right now. I don’t know what happened, Y/N-”

You stood up from the bed and slipped out of Cheryl’s arms, beyond worried. “Betty, Bets, slow down. Do you have _any_  idea what happened?”

You heard Betty take a deep breath, “They said she was shot.” 

You felt your heart drop, “I’ll be right there.” 

* * *

\----

It felt like everything that had happened had lead to this moment. Where you stood over Veronica, stopping yourself from holding her hand, and hoping that she’d wake up. You had rushed to the hospital, Cheryl behind you without any questions though it was clear she was confused. She was in the waiting room with the others and you felt your heart torn once again. There was a possibility that Veronica wouldn’t make it out of this. And no matter how selfish, you couldn’t help but think that you’ll never feel her touch again, never hear her voice again, or have the possibility to kiss her. She’ll never know that you felt the same way. And you hate to admit it but you still felt the same way for her, no matter how happy you were with Cheryl. You sat down, looking at her hand, wishing you could hold it. 

“You love her, don’t you?” You stood up in shock, as if you were doing something wrong. 

You stepped towards her, “Cheryl, no-”

“No, you do. I know that look.” She nodded towards Veronica’s still body. “I see it every time you wake up next to me.” She hugged herself, trying to disguise it as crossing her arms. “At least, I thought I did.” 

“Baby, I love y _ou_.” You pleaded with her, your heart breaking, tearing towards the two girls in the room. 

The look in her eyes made you want to fall to your knees and beg for it to go away, “But you love her too.” 

“I don’t-”

“Don’t lie to me.” Her arms fell to her side, “You promised you would never lie.” She left before you could try and change her mind. When you moved to run after her, a shuffling in the bed made you stop. 

“Seems like there’s drama in paradise.” She groaned.

You rushed to her side, a sad smile on your face. “Coming back from the verge of death and those are your first words.” 

She opened her eyes and smirked towards you, “I think this is the part where I take the high road and tell you to leave me and go after her.” She grabbed your hand, flinching slightly at the movement, “But I’ve never been the high road type of girl.”

“Veronica-” There was so much wrong in this situation. But she tightened her hold on your hand and you couldn’t think of leaving. 

She stroked your hand with her thumb, “Is it true?” She looked up at you through her eyelashes the same way she did that first time. Even in a hospital bed, she was beautiful. “Do you love me?”

“I _can’t_  V.” You tried to tug your hand out of hers but she held tight, using all of her leftover strength to do so. 

“Says _who_ Y/N” She glared up towards you, “Cheryl? Yourself? Cause I’m not the one stopping this.”

“I’m dating Cheryl.” You whispered. “I love her.”

“But are you _in_ love with her?” She pulled you closer to her, your knees pressing against the bed. A tear fell from your eye without you knowing. “I think you’re confusing the two Y/N and I think it’s breaking you.” 

You wiped away your tears, sniffling slightly, “This isn’t about me, you’re the one in the hospital.”

“Then let’s make it about me.” She shuffled higher, trying to sit up more but only straining herself. She glared at you when you tried to help her. “I could’ve died. And I would have _never_ known what it felt like to be loved by you or-or to touch you and _kiss_ you. Every possibility that we were waiting for-for the stars to align for us to be _happy_ , would never have happened.” Her eyes were wet with unshed tears, “I won’t miss my chance again.”  

You sat down on the edge of her hospital bed. “Ok,” You held her face with your other hand, your heart swelling as she leaned into it. You nodded, “Ok.” She smiled and pulled you closer, causing you to lie down next to her. She held onto you tightly, unable to move to her side, but still not letting you go. You carefully wrapped your arm around her, pretending that right then, nothing was wrong. Sure, Veronica had a lot of healing to do and sure, you still had to break the news to Cheryl. But until then, you were just laying in a bed with the girl you were in love with. And that’s what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Mar 25th, 2018


End file.
